Talk:Military Effectiveness
When it comes to military subjects I can provide a lot. Its just I am not so good at in depth stuff.--Bobzombie 00:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Air Force/Navy Ummm....The Air Force and Navy are all but ineffective against zombies. Have you read WWZ? I believe you have. Though I may be wrong. It clearlt states that the JDAM was very ineffective against the zombies at Yonkers. They were wiped out and they just kept coming.--Bobzombie 02:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :So glad I got to this before Griever. We actually have a pretty serious issue that this edit gets to the heart of. Zombiepedia is a fictional wiki. This is not in the sense that the Star Trek or Star Wars wikis are fictional. The source material that inspired this wiki's creation (and powers a great deal of it's visitation) presented that material as though these fictious events has happened, and ask the reader to accept that to a degree. It is a documentary, or sorts, that requires suspension of disbelief, which is why we blur the line between the real world, and the world that the Zombie Survival Guide and World War Z talk about. :Unfortunately, Brooks was more than a little bit off when it came to technical issues and realism. While I "liked" the whole Sudden Nerve Trauma/Hydrostatic Shock resistance idea from a literary standpoint (because it creates a threat that is actually difficult for armies to take out, while bringing the "headshots only" notion to the forefront, a notion which has always been present in modern zombie fiction), unfortunately, mankind really does have weapons that absolutely vaporize even solid granite. If it really happened, we would be able to bomb our way out of it before it got as bad as it did. Yonkers doesn't really happen that way. :But if we admit that on every article, we turn on the original vision of the creators, as well as preemptively refuting the depiction we will likely see from Plan B Entertainment when it comes out in 2011 (if it gets out of development hell). I feel very strongly that this is akin to shooting ourselves in both feet, by contradicting the materials past and future, all in the name of more realism in a tale about the zombie apocalypse. Yes, I want more realism, and less firearm ignorance. But at what cost? :It's a tricky subject. I greatly value the presence of the COD wiki boys, because some/most of them are true students of military hardware and protocol. The biggest problem this wiki has had has been it's inaccuracies as far as science, especially as it pertains to combat and the military, and those boys are in the process of reversign that. However, to what point to we rebel against the stories that inspired this thing? :I propose that guideline be as follows. For most corrections to a misconception about zombies, anatomy, ballistics, and things of that nature, we correct them - as long as they don't blatantly contradict something that Brooks has made central to either of his books. On top of that, we have a page specifically devoted to all of those inaccuracies. I believe by it's very nature, it will have an activity level that constantly vaults it to the "recently changed" part of the main page. Aside from that, we can also link to it from pages where the validity of Brooks' take is greatly disputed (such as M1 Carbine). In fact, M1 Carbine is so far off, I feel it should be the exception - an article that simultaneously brings up Brooks' points and references, only to refute them immediately afterwards. But for the most part, I think the refutation should be held to one master article, and the majority of the misconceptions not be dealt with so blatantly. 14:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :The above post was mine. Still a very relevant topic to recent edits. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 15:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Marines Forgive me for being a stickler (being a Marine buff and future Marine)the Marines a completely separate entity than the Army.--Bobzombie 19:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Police I know police aren't military, but they are normally combating the undead before the military, so their effectiveness should be added. DeadRise17 (talk) 08:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC)